


Alternate Qualifications

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Series: Alternate Qualifications [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Backstory, Do Not Archive, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Harassment, Voyeurism, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: Written for a kink meme prompt: Martin has just gotten the job and Elias wants to see how far he’d be willing to go to keep it.





	Alternate Qualifications

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Onnastik for the beta, Mr Blackwood and winternacht helped too.

"Hello, Martin. Have a seat, please."

Martin tries not to sweat. But it's his first performance assessment, for a job he pretty much bullshitted his way into. And it's not even with his direct research superior, but with Elias Bouchard, the Head of the Institute, in person. It can't go well. He hopes he can manage with a meek smile and a promise to do better. But even if he can, the idea of getting reprimanded is never pleasant, and here it's for good reason, so it's even worse.

Well, there's no reason to worry about it ahead of time, when soon he can worry about the real thing.

"Thank you, Mr Bouchard."

"Elias, please." He smiles, full of self-confidence and everything Martin hasn't got. His clothes are elegant and suit him well. His shoes are well-polished leather. 

Elias starts by praising his punctuality, but Martin can sense the tension in the air. It's a prelude before the other shoe drops.

"Though I am sad to see that your paranormal skills are not exactly level with your resume." There's a pause, the longest one Martin can remember. "I made a list of things you should keep in mind always. A bit of homework for you."

"Oh." Martin sighs in relief. You don't do this for someone you want to fire, do you? "I'm sorry. And thank you."

Elias has an envelope in his hand. He makes no move to hand it to Martin or slide it across his quite wide desk, and Martin wonders what he should do.

"The better news," Elias keeps going, waving his envelope a bit, "is that you have seemingly been very accommodating on a personal level. Offering tea to your colleagues, not looking for personal recognition or advantage, staying late without protesting. It's a good thing, really."

He has a way of saying it that makes Martin blush, and he's too confused to know if it's pride or embarrassment. Will his boss give him that letter at last?

"Come here," Elias asks. Martin stands up; he feels a bit wrong skirting the huge desk. It's not his place. Even with his head higher than Elias', he feels quite small.

"It made me curious," Elias says. His voice is deep and alluring. "How compliant can you be, exactly?"

And as Martin holds out his hands, Elias grasps his wrist. His grip is strong, but the tips of his long fingers are stroking Martin's skin.

_Oh._

Martin didn't think these things really happened. Well, they do, unfortunately, but to young women or otherwise desirable people. Not to _him_.

He's not totally sure. If he says no, will Elias fire him? He hasn't said it explicitly, but does he have to? it's not like he doesn't have good reasons already.

Does Martin really want to keep this job? Maybe he could try anything else, he could even try selling burgers... But no, this is a steady job, Martin's mother depends on it. Also, people here are clever and educated and don't know Martin never went to college, it's so nice. And all this supernatural stuff is quite interesting.

Would it be that bad, doing what his boss wants? It's wrong, of course. It would be humiliating and disgusting. But lying on his resume was wrong too.

"Are you sure?" Martin asks, because he can't answer this, not yet...

"Quite sure." Elias seems to understand his non-sequitur quite well.

He looks at his boss again. He's not bad-looking. Actually, if Martin had met him in different circumstances, if he had propositioned him... Martin would have said yes without any hesitation, without asking for anything in exchange of course, just because he's curious, and he has never... He was never brave enough even to go into the bars where these propositions are meant to happen, and he's barely nineteen, so... of course Elias doesn't know that. He got derailed. The fact is, it doesn't seem so awful.

But it's still terribly awkward. They will keep working in the same building, and what will Elias think of him?

"What do you want?" Martin asks. His voice is too shrill.

"Already the deep questions." Elias looks amused, but not in a bad way. "Would you get on your knees for me?"

"I... I'd like to," Martin answers, and he tries to convince himself it's true. He fidgets a bit. "Should I lock the door?"

"No," Elias answers, still a firm grip on Martin's wrist. "There's no need to."

Martin doesn't like this at all. But if he wanted to say no, he should have done it before.

He sinks to his knees, hoping the desk will hide him if someone enters (it won't, not completely). Elias opens his legs for him, and he crawls between them.

For a while he wonders what he should do, waiting for more demands or, well, suggestions. Then he convinces himself Elias won't mind if he starts by himself, if he opens Elias' trousers and starts touching him through his briefs...

Martin's heart is beating wildly in his ears; it's out of anxiety but mimics arousal too well. He's massaging Elias's cock, which starts to grow hard, then he takes it out of the underwear...

He wishes this wasn't his first time seeing another man's erect cock in real life. He wishes his short-lived relationship with with his high school boyfriend had gone further. He tells himself that it will give him some experience, some I'm-really-gay points.

When he tentatively licks the head of Elias' cock, breathing the musky smell, he can almost forget he didn't want to do this.

He takes the head of the cock into his mouth. It already almost fills it, and when he tries to remember how porn movies go at this point he's sure he can't manage. Slowly, he goes forward, then backwards. When he tries to swallow his own spit, Elias pets his head in answer, so he starts sucking in earnest, massaging the base with his hand as he licks around the head.

He likes it, and he likes the hand gripping into his hair, and his cheeks burn in shame realizing that; then he tries to forget he feels anything about it other than the cock in his mouth and Elias' subtle instructions. He really wishes this could finish up soon, and he tries to suck harder.

"You can stop here, Martin." This voice sounds not satisfied enough for comfort, too predatory. "Your enthusiasm is noted and very much appreciated, but we're going nowhere, and it's time for a bit of progress. Remove your clothes and get on the couch." He hands him a sample of lube. "I recommend you prepare yourself."

Martin's heart jumps in fear again. He wonders, if it was a job that he deserved, that he was actually good at, would he find in himself the strength to protest, to make a scene? Would he actually hate Elias with more intensity than he despises himself?

He stands up on wobbly legs. He doesn't want to get naked. He doesn't like his body at all. It's actually one of the reasons he's never... well. He doesn't want Elias to laugh or comment on how he looks. 

He removes his clothes anyway.

As he crosses the room, he gets close to the door, and tries to discreetly lock it.

"Not that, Martin," says the calm voice of Elias Bouchard. "We already went over this. Though, while you're there, you can actually open it a bit."

"What?"

"Oh yes, and you can raise your voice and protest too. It will certainly attract people, don't you think?"

Martin is now shaking in fear - it's not only fear of being seen, it's worse, but he couldn't explain how exactly - it's enough to make him obey and open the doors by a few centimeters. He hopes it doesn't slowly slide further open.

There is nothing out there, he checked. He feels more watched, more under examination and judgement, than he ever has in his life, and that's saying a lot.

"Good. Now let's get back to the matter at hand, shall we?"

Martin sighs, sits on the couch, and removes his boxers. He's not visibly hard, but he's still feeling more aroused than he should. He lays down and presses his back against the back of the couch, to leave some room - not that he expects any kind of cuddling, but he doesn't want Elias to see as he puts a lubricated finger into his ass and tries not to panic, thinking about what will happen.

Elias still hasn't stood up. He's looking at Martin, though, as if he wanted to devour him. It makes him feel all weak and pliable, his mind foggy. He welcomes the feeling. It makes all this feel less awful. And it's still better than having Elias look disappointed.

At last Elias comes to him, slowly, still well dressed except for his hard cock on display, still slick from Martin's saliva. It really feels like a porn movie now. 

He's surprised when Elias makes him roll on his back, instead of driving his face into the couch like he half-expected him to. But no, Elias is looking him in the eye, as he puts a condom on his cock, and Martin shivers.

"Let's see how you did, hm?" he says playfully. And then he lifts one of Martin's legs, and starts to enter him, slowly but unremittingly. Martin isn't ready enough, he squirms in discomfort.

"Look at me, Martin," Elias commands. 

This voice, there's something in it - Martin blushes, and obeys, and the latter seems almost as inevitable as the former. Elias' eyes drill into him, but it makes him feel... better, more relaxed maybe.

"Good boy," Elias whispers. His voice envelops Martin like a warm and soft blanket, and he doesn't try and find in himself why it's wrong. He has other things on his mind right now, as Elias is starting to fuck him rhythmically. He was not ready enough, but he no longer cares. It hurts a bit, yes, and it's not the most comfortable position, but Elias' cock is hitting his prostate regularly and the pleasure just makes his brain stop working, though it's too brief every time.

Finally Elias comes, and his teeth clench, but he never stopped looking into Martin's eyes all the time. Martin didn't think that could be good, not with someone he doesn't even like.

Elias is then quick throwing away the condom - Martin has a curious glance to see if there are others in the bin - tucking himself in, and... Martin feels incredibly frustrated when his boss goes back to his chair. He's still naked, he's painfully hard, and he wants... he needs...

"If you touch yourself," Elias says, "I'll watch."

Martin grips his cock with a sigh of relief. He uses both his hands, and tries to think about something else, anything - but there's no cliché situation he can imagine that can make his skin hotter that the idea of touching himself in front of his boss, while the door is half-open, just because he was asked. Elias keeps his promise and looks at him - no longer only his eyes, but his face, his cock, his whole body - with a disturbing intensity. Martin comes fast, with tears at the corner of his eyes.

Elias no longer watches him as he puts his clothes back on, though, and Martin suddenly feels very insignificant. He berates himself for it. It's best if it's never mentioned again, it's best if Elias regrets it, it's best if there's no need to do this again...

Martin is not sure, when he leaves, what he must say. He learned the polite answers to give, but they're all mixing in his head right now, and he's sure there weren't any for when you've just been sexually harassed. He's quite sure "You could just fucking stop ignoring me after what you did to me" would entirely defeat the purpose of doing things not to be fired, and he can't bring himself to thank Elias for his attention...

"Going back to work," he whispers, like an apology, and then he closes the door very fast. Even if there no longer is any reason. He wonders if someone else will see the condom in Elias' bin, even if it is the only one. He goes to the toilet first, washes his hands, his face, his mouth. It's better than nothing.

Only when he feels something weird in his trousers pocket does he remember the letter. Elias put it there, probably. He blushes. Well at least he's still supposed to work, he's not here only for... for...

There is actually quite... useful information in here, about the Institute's main projects, and the links between the areas, and some safety recommendations about research that Martin finds... permissive. But the importance of following orders from your superiors is emphasized, and Martin squirms. Except it was not actually orders. He went with it. He didn't hate it. He shivers in shame, again.

 _Academic qualifications aren't everything_ , Elias wrote and emphasized, and Martin lets out a bitter laugh. 

At this moment, he could swear he can still feel his boss's intense gaze on him, like barbs hooked into his soul.


End file.
